


The Measure of a Soul

by gryffinwhor



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Prompt Fic, succubus!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinwhor/pseuds/gryffinwhor
Summary: Anna is a succubus, and not a very successful one at that. Now her target is someone that no has ever been able to seduce. Piece of cake, right? -Written for the ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompt Contest on tumblr.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	The Measure of a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "urban fantasy", October 2019.

“Next!”

Anna huffed, shuffling up to the desk. This was always embarrassing, even if no one else was seeming to pay her any mind. Didn’t mean the others weren’t looking. Not that they’d know, of course, not really, but sti–

“Ah, Anna.” The voice was cheerful, and far more friendly than it should be, pulling Anna out of her spiraling thoughts. “Back again, huh? Hoping to get lucky this time?”

Anna snorted, finally looking up.

“That’s not even funny, Kristoff. Just give me my assignment, please. The sooner I get it, the sooner I can fail, or nearly fail, and move on to the next failure.” Anna looked away again, shoulders slumping.

To his credit, Kristoff didn’t tease. He smiled encouragingly before typing away at his computer, then paused.

“Oh. . .”

“Oh?” Anna’s head snapped up, her wings twitching, her tail whipping back and forth. “What does ‘oh’ mean?”

Kristoff stayed silent as he waited for the paper to print, then handed it over, his smile now sympathetic.

“Sorry, feisty pants. Someone must really want you to fail, or has more faith in you than should be allowed down here. No one has ever succeeded with this one. And I mean  _ no one.  _ Not even. . .Hans.” The furry clerk looked across the room at the overly full-of-himself incubus in question, Anna’s eyes following, then groaning.

“Fucking fantastic. Why does this always have to be so hard? Oh yeah, because I’m a fucking idiot.” She looked over the proffered assignment, frowning, trying to ignore the asshole in the room.

“Come on now, Anna. This could be your big break! Get this soul, and you’ll be skyrocketing through the ranks. You just have to–”

“Not fuck up?” A velvety smug voice interrupted.

Well, Anna was thinking it, but hearing it come out of  _ his _ mouth just made it sound even worse. The laugh that followed didn’t help. Anna ground her teeth. “Yeah, good luck with that. Remind me, have you  _ ever _ sealed a deal?”

“First of all, fuck you Hans. Second, yes, I have.” Anna trailed off a little at the end, not quite meeting his gaze. She had, mostly, but it was never with any high profile case, which hardly counted. Not like Hans. He could seduce anyone. Well, apparently  _ almost _ anyone.

He laughed again, easily plucking the paper from Anna’s hands. “Sure you have. My offer still stands, you know. I could teach you a thing or two. Or three.” His smiling smirk was disgusting. How did mortals fall for that? He quickly looked over the paper then barked a laugh. “Oh wow, you are so fucked. Elsa Snow – you'd have more luck seducing a snowman. Though, maybe not  _ you _ .”

“ _ Fuck. Off.” _ Anna’s hands had fisted, and her tail couldn’t remain still. Of course she knew she was fucked, but she didn’t need  _ Hans _ knowing that, and then blabbing it to everyone. Lucifer have mercy, this was going from bad to worse. Hans only laughed again.

“Well, just a friendly heads up; this one is impossible. She lives up to her name. You should just quit now. If I couldn’t bag her, you have  _ zero _ chance in heaven.” Turning, Hans tossed the paper over his shoulder, laughing as he strutted away. He always had to have the last word.  _ Prick _ .

“Ignore him, Anna. I believe in you.” Kristoff, who had been silent the whole exchange, finally spoke up, his big ears twitching. “You don’t have to be like him to be successful, all right? Every succubus has their own style. I think you try too hard. So, just be yourself.”

“Yeah, thanks reindeer man.” Anna half joked, sighing deeply as she picked up the paper and shook her head. “Just be the complete loser I am. But hey, at least I look good while doing it, right?” She flashed a sarcastic big grin and a finger gun in his direction.

“That’s the spirit.” Kristoff gave a thumbs up, then looked over Anna’s shoulder. “And I’m a  _ centaur _ , not a ‘reindeer man’.” He smiled and gave a playful wink. “Next!”

“You have antlers!” Anna called out, waving her goodbye as she walked away, then stared at the paper again. What the fuck was she going to do?

>~<

Anna wasn’t sure why so many demons bitched about being in mortal form. She rather liked it. Demons tended to be unnaturally attractive like this, after all. Sure it was always nice to let your wings stretch, but it wasn’t like any of the humans could see them anyway. And so what if it caused a small gust of wind out of nowhere? It was easy to brush off, move on. So really, what was the fuss?

Of course, Anna was simply stalling, nearly to creeper level, outside the massive library. Her coffee had long since been finished, and she felt extra stupid continuing to pretened to drink from an empty cup. At least no one would actually know.

“What are you doing out here?” A husky voice whispered into her ear, making Anna jump.

“What the fuck, Meg!” Anna spun, half laughing, half scared to death.

The succubus in question grinned with a shrug, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. “You should have noticed me. Not my fault you scare so easily.” Meg shrugged, but kept her grin. They weren’t exactly friends, but at least she wasn’t a complete asshole towards Anna like others were. “But really, what are you doing?”

Anna sighed, finally tossing her cup into the trash. Or tried to, and missed by a long shot. With a growl, she stomped over and picked it up, then threw it into the bin with more force than necessary. Meg snickered.

“Don’t tell me. You’re avoiding your target? Again.”

Anna glared.

“Ah.” Meg clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “I won’t keep you from, well, not doing your job. But word of advice? You’ll definitely fail if you stay out here.” With that, she winked and gave a half wave over her shoulder as she entered the library, hips swaying and a killer smile in place.

“Fuck. . .” Anna grumbled under her breath, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead. Of course Meg had heard. Fucking Hans and his stupid mouth.

Meg was nearly as good as Hans. Maybe better, because she didn’t brag about it the way he did. If Anna had even  _ half _ her talent, she wouldn’t be in the predicament she was. But she  _ needed _ to complete this case. She couldn’t get demoted to some lower level demon job. Not after all the hard work she’d put into getting this far. No more stalling. No more fucking up. She was doing this.

With a determined sigh, or maybe just resigned, Anna walked into the library.

>~<

It felt like a mistake almost as soon as the door closed. Anna wasn’t supposed to be intimidated, not by mortals. And she definitely wasn’t supposed to be nervous. Yet as she stood, probably in the way, she found she couldn’t move. Was that really her target? She couldn't be mortal. Was this a joke? Sure Anna had a picture of her, but it did zero justice to the bombshell behind the counter. Anna knew she herself looked good, a total knockout by most standards, but this, she couldn’t even wrap her head around.

She must have been still for too long, because said goddess in question looked up from her computer screen, ice blue eyes framed by black glasses, and stared right at Anna.

“Can I help you?”

“What? Oh. You mean me.” Anna blinked and forced herself to smile, though her normally charming one felt much more stiff. “Yeah, I’m uh, I’m looking for uh, um.” She licked her lips and blinked again, trying to make her brain remember her cover story.

“A book?” The blond raised a brow, almost bored.

“Yeah. Books. Library. Makes sense, right?” Anna laughed, though it sounded forced and choked. Nothing like the seductive giggle that she  _ should _ have used. _ Okay, seriously, what the actual fuck? Get ahold of yourself, fuck. _

“Sure.” The girl didn’t smile. “Do you have a title? Author?”

“Oh, I, uh, have a list, somewhere. . .” Fuck. Anna retrieved her phone, then frantically pressed at the screen until she found the app and list.  _ Seriously, where is your chill?  _ With a flushed grin, she held the phone out. The girl’s hands didn’t move from her keyboard.

“You can set it on the counter.”

Anna raised both brows, but did as instructed. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it. Nothing she could say or ask at this moment would help. She hadn’t even looked at the books she was asking about. Probably could have helped, but Anna had been too preoccupied with her actual interaction. Which she was now already failing spectacularly. She suppressed a groan.

“Here you are.” A paper was placed on the counter, the hand withdrawn quickly. “Most of those books will be on the third floor, far left corner. If you have trouble finding any, you can go to any help desk for further assistance.” With that, she looked back at her computer and began typing again.

“Oh. Right. Thanks.” Anna smiled and grabbed the paper. The girl didn’t respond.

Anna had made it only a few steps before she turned back with another nervous laugh. “Almost forgot this.” She snatched up her phone, waving it. The girl looked up, briefly met Anna’s eyes, then went back to her computer. “Okay. Yeah. So thanks. Again. Bye.”

Anna hurried off, shaking her head. Wow.  _ Wow _ . Not only was she horribly off her game – not that she had a strong one – but this chick was stone. A stone cold fox, but she didn’t even crack a smile! Whatever Anna had imagined for this case, it just got a whole lot worse. There was no way she was going to seduce this hottie! If Elsa Snow was always like this, no wonder everyone who’d tried had failed. So how the fuck was she going to pull this off? Anna really should have stayed outside the library and accepted her defeat.

>~<

The next day, Anna was more prepared. Or, at least more prepared for what she was going to see. After that first trainwreck, Anna had immediately left the library. Out a different exit, of course. She still hadn’t even looked at the books. But today. Today was going to be better. She still hadn’t thought up an excuse to stop at the front desk, as getting the same list wouldn’t help, but she could do this.

Except, Elsa wasn’t there. Instead, it was a brunette that grinned from ear to ear as soon as Anna walked in.

“Hi, I’m Belle! Can I help you with anything?” Anna had to swallow her disappointment, though she was a touch relieved. But at least she could work with this.

A couple of flattering flirty lines and well placed touches later, and Anna was sauntering away with a renewed confidence. Now all she had to do was find that blond.

It didn’t take long. For this being a university library, there didn’t seem to be as many students studying as there should be. Not that Anna frequented them often. Only when she had to, like now. But still, navigating the shelves and aisles wasn’t difficult, and Anna found her about where Belle said she’d be.

Anna took a deep breath, just out of sight.  _ Okay. I can do this. Just, be myself. Well, not totally myself. And definitely not the self I was yesterday, good lord.  _ Anna shook her head, trying to forget the embarrassment she had been.  _ All right, Satan, you better have my back on this. Because I– _

“Hello?”  _ Shit. _

Anna stepped around the corner, a guilty look on her face and the most pathetic excuse for a wave. “H-hey.” Of course she’d been spotted, creeping, again. She really needed to stop doing that. The girl, her target, goddess on Earth,  _ Elsa fucking Snow _ , tilted her head, eyes widening a fraction. Or maybe it was just recognition.

“Did you need help?” There was a pause, and Anna had to remind herself why she was here. She stepped closer, the cart of books between them.

“I–Yes. No! Maybe?”  _ Fuck. Here we go again. _ Anna chuckled, or tried to, then covered it up with clearing her throat. The girl just stared. She tried again. “Hi. I’m Anna.”

Silence. The blond blinked, adjusted her glasses, then picked up a book. “Okay. So, did you need something?”

“Do. . . do you think I could just hang out? And we could, I dunno, talk?”  _ What?! _

“Why?” Another silence. Anna wasn’t sure what to say, and the truth of “oh you know, I just need to get in your pants and have a go at a piece of your soul” didn’t seem like the best option. She was sinking quickly,  _ again _ , and was still struggling to think of something plausible when the girl spoke. “Okay.” Anna visibly relaxed. “Elsa.”

“Yeah, I knew that already.” Elsa’s brow rose, and for a moment, she had a panicked look on her face. Perhaps the most reaction Anna had seen so far. Realizing her mistake, Anna tried to cover it. “From Belle! At the desk, she told me. Because I had asked about you. Fuck.”  _ Real smooth, genius. _

Elsa, for her part, didn’t say anything else, merely nodded and continued with her shelving. There was another pregnant silence, Anna again trying to decide what the hell she was going to say. But Elsa once again surprised her.

“Did you find your books?” She glanced over at Anna.

“What? Oh. Y-yeah. All where you said they’d be.” Anna flashed a smile, mentially slapping her forehead. She probably should have gotten them first then sought out Elsa. Seriously, why was she acting like she’d never done this before?

“Good. Interesting choices, you had. Few even know what that actually is, or entails.”

Anna laughed, trying to brush it off as she nonchalantly pulled up the list on her phone. “Ah well, you know.” She glanced at the titles. Kama Sutra. And similar.  _ Are you fucking kidding me? I’m going to  _ murder _ Kristoff. _ “Curiosity and all.” Another weak laugh. “Can’t be too prepared.” Lucifer in flames, this just got even more awkward.

“Suppose you can’t.” Elsa looked back at her again, maybe even a bit curiously, then returned to her task.

There was more silence as Anna fumed at the books. Was that bonehead  _ trying _ to give her away? Not that Elsa would believe her even if she told her. But still. The nerve. And they were supposed to be friends.

“For wanting to ‘talk’, you’re not saying much.” Anna’s head snapped up. This woman kept throwing surprise after surprise. But before Anna could open her mouth, Elsa continued. “I’m not complaining. Most people don’t want to talk to me. They’re more interested in. . .” she paused, looking down at herself. “Other things. Once they realize that’s not happening, they’re quick to leave and not come back.”

Something slammed into Anna’s stomach. Not literally, though it felt like it. No, she was pretty sure this was what was referred to as ‘guilt’. That was the exact reason Anna was here, these ‘other things’.  _ Fuck _ . And since when did she ever feel guilty about what she did, or rather, how she did it? Though, if she really thought about it, perhaps that was why she wasn’t as successful. Regardless, she had a job to do, and she’d have to figure out a way to do it.

“Oh. But, I’m sure you have plenty of friends, right?”

“No, not really.”

“But you’re so–”

“–Hot? Gorgeous?” Elsa scowled. An actual expression that was more than just neutral. “Yes, I’m well aware.” She looked down at the book in her hands. “That’s all anyone ever says because it’s all they see.” Anna barely heard her.

”Well, yeah there’s definitely that, but I was going to say. . .” Okay, well, that’s exactly what Anna was going to say. She sighed, rubbing her face. The guilt was growing stronger, and for some reason, she really wanted to make Elsa feel better. “You’re more than your looks, you know. You may not know this, but I get that a lot, too.”

Elsa looked up, a brow lifting, and almost on the verge of a smile. “I would never have guessed that.”  _ Sarcasm? Interesting, but good to know she has emotions other than indifference. _

Anna huffed, waving a hand. “All the time. Basically have to bat them away with a, well, bat.” Her smile was almost a smirk. “The boys are worse than the women, but that’s to be expected, right? Ah well.” Anna shrugged with a soft smile. “Their loss if they don’t want to get to know you.”

“Thank you.” Elsa looked like she was about to reach over to touch Anna, but decided against it at the last minute. Instead, she looked at her watch. “I have to go. Good talk?” With that, she took ahold of the cart and wheeled it away. Anna smirked. Maybe this wasn’t so impossible after all.

>~<

The next few days went by with similar interactions. Not a lot was said, but Anna was picking up things here and there. She hadn’t learned much from the case file, the very basic of info really, so she would nod or comment with interest with the tidbits Elsa would divulge. But what she did learn, she absorbed greedily. Elsa was fascinating, even when she didn’t speak. Anna could watch her for hours if it wasn’t beyond creepy. Elsa was pure. And genuine. And too precious for this mortal world. She should be protected, not preyed upon.

Anna’s own contributions to the conversations weren’t entirely lies, as she found she kept to half truths more often than not. Things were definitely progressing along, even if it was at a snail’s pace. But at least things weren’t as tense or awkward now. Anna had even ventured as far as gentle and light teasing with satisfactory results. As in, Elsa hadn’t left and they were still continuing their daily meetups. It was more pleasant than Anna could have imagined it being, which of course, she had anticipated it as being dreadful. Things really were looking up.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is.” Anna groaned. What the fuck was he doing here? She asked him that exactly.

“Heard you hadn’t closed the deal yet. Wanted to see if I could offer my help.” Hans smiled wide as he dropped into the seat across from Anna.

“Because you were so successful when you tried.” Anna snorted a harsh laugh. “No thank you. I’m doing just fine.” She paused, then narrowed her eyes. “But you know that. Why are you really here?”

His smile dropped and his eyes matched Anna’s. “There’s no way I’m going to let you get this target. You, a royal fuck up. Ha! I deserve her. She should be mine.”

There was a flare of anger, and Anna felt her mortal form waver. Hans,  _ deserve _ Elsa? That was a fucking laugh. “You stay the fuck away from Elsa.”

“Oh, you use her name? That’s cute.” Hans’ laugh was cold and humourless. “Don’t tell me you care about her?” He laughed again. “We don’t love, Anna. Just lust. You do know that, don’t you? And when you fail again, because I know you will, I’ll be there to take what you leave behind.”

Anna’s mortal form vanished, her wings expanding and her tail lashing for Hans’ throat, pointed teeth bare. But he was gone before she’d even fully stood, his laughter leaving a haunting echo.

>~<

“Anna?” At least that was a voice Anna wanted to hear. It had been some time since her unwanted visitor left, and Elsa had found her in their usual spot, a more secluded corner on the second floor where Anna had first found Elsa. Though, if by usual, she meant they’d been there only twice before. A lucky guess then, really. Or maybe just process of elimination.

“Hey.” She looked up from her book, having read the same page numerous times now. Elsa pushed the cart to the side, sitting where Hans had been.

“Are you okay?”

Anna couldn’t answer right away. Was she? She hated Hans, but he did have a point.  _ Was _ she getting too attached? But how else was she going to do her job? No one had ever gotten this far with Elsa, and all they were doing was hanging out, at the library. But still, Anna couldn’t deny that there was  _ something _ there between them.

But was she just doing the same thing everyone else had done to Elsa? Only trying to befriend her because of what Anna needed from her? Most people these days were happy to have a casual fling, no strings attached. It had made the demon’s jobs, especially Anna’s, significantly easier. But the more Anna was getting to know Elsa, the harder the line was to cross. But if Elsa wanted the same thing in the end too, then it was okay, right?

Fuck Hans. Anna inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She was fine. She was just fine.

“Never better.” Anna pulled a dazzling smile with a wink. Elsa stared a moment then nodded, still not one to press an issue.

Their friendship was growing, but Elsa still held back, Anna often noted. That only added fuel to her guilt fire. But, she was genuinely enjoying her time with the blond, target or not. That had to count for something.

“Okay.” Elsa nodded again, then got up, going to her cart and moving it along to the aisle she needed, not waiting for Anna, but knowing full well she’d follow. She did.

“People actually read all these?” Anna leaned against a shelf, looking over the titles Elsa was putting away.

“Of course. This is a library.”

“Yeah, but, some of these titles? Dull. Boring,” she commented as she read them over. “And I don’t even think I can pronounce that one.” Anna scrunched her nose with a small head shake. Elsa looked down at the book in question then raised a brow.

“It’s ancient Scandanvian. Few can. Besides, you’re the last to judge on books people read.” Elsa looked up at Anna, no judgement in her eyes, but Anna couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed.  _ Fucking centaur. _

“How do you even–wait. You know. . .” Anna’s smile turned wicked. “You never did say how  _ you _ knew about those books.”

Elsa turned before Anna could tell if she was blushing.

“I took a Human Sexualtiy class. It was. . .required. And I like to be thorough, in my classes.”

“Uh huh. . .right.” Anna’s smirk only grew. Perhaps Elsa wasn’t so stone cold after all. Perhaps she really did just need someone who took the time to get to know her first. It didn’t exactly lessen Anna’s guilt, though.

There was another bout of silence as Elsa worked, Anna looking over the titles again.

“Oh, this is fun.” Anna picked up a title from the cart with a curious smile. “It’s like, a monster book of monsters.” Mortals tended to exaggerate what they didn’t understand, but sometimes they were close. Anna found it quite amusing. She thumbed through some pages, admiring the artwork. Elsa looked over briefly, but didn’t comment. 

“Are you an angel?” Anna asked suddenly, eyeing Elsa a bit suspiciously. 

Elsa didn’t miss a beat as she pushed the cart of books to the next aisle. “Because I haven’t heard that line more times than I can count. Let me guess, because it must have hurt when I fell from heaven?”

Anna frowned, tilting her head. “I’ve never heard of an angel falling. They’re very good flyers.” She paused, then laughed suddenly at the very idea of it. “So you’re not an angel then? It was a serious question.” 

It was Elsa’s turn to pause, giving a look Anna couldn’t quite place before answering. “Sorry to disappoint. Just a simple human.” The smallest hint of a smile played at the edge of her mouth before she turned back to her books.

Anna stayed silent, a small frown on her lips. “Okay. Not an angel.” Anna flipped through the pages again. “What about a vampire?”

Elsa’s smile could be fully seen now, if Anna was looking hard enough. “Nope.”

“Okaaay . . .” Anna dragged out the word, looking for the next creature. She was still mostly sure Elsa was a mortal human, but there was that small chance. Not that Elsa would probably tell her if she was anything but. “Fairy? Or Fae, if you prefer.”

“Does it look like I have wings?” Elsa glanced over her shoulders, then at Anna.

“You could hide them, who knows.”  _ I mean, I do, after all. _

“Not a fairy.”

“But you are  _ something? _ Give me a hint.” Elsa stopped and turned to fully face her.

“I already told you, Anna. Just a human.”

Anna set the book down and crossed her arms, clearly flustered. “Not even a siren? This really doesn’t make sense. Or seem fair.” She really had hoped Elsa was some type of creature. It would have at least pieced together why Elsa was so unattainable.

The cart stopped again, Elsa picking up the discarded book browsing it herself. If Anna didn’t know any better, she’s have thought Elsa had laughed. Or maybe she had just shrugged. It was hard to tell. Elsa was so painfully beautiful yet she seemed to do everything in her menial mortal power to appear less so. So few smiles, even less laughs. It drove Anna crazy.

“You do know the phrase ‘life isn’t fair’, don’t you?”

Anna’s jaw dropped. Was Elsa— _ flirting _ ? Luckily she recovered before the blond looked up at her, raised a brow, then continued into the book. No. She couldn’t have been. Right?

“Yeah yeah. Fluke of nature then. A really good one.” Anna couldn’t help the smirk that slid into her voice, hoping to get a reaction from Elsa. When the hand turning the page lingered a moment longer than the others, Anna knew she’d succeeded. A small victory.

“Anyway,  _ simple human _ Elsa–”

“What about you?” Elsa’s eyes narrowed at the page then looked up, cutting Anna off. “Maybe  _ you’re _ an angel, as you seem to know all about how they fly.” Anna scoffed.  _ Hardly.  _ Elsa turned another page. “Or maybe a nymph? They can be quite lovely.” Her eyes flicked up right as Anna scrunched her nose.  _ Hard pass.  _ Another few pages were flipped through. Okay.  _ This is actually starting to sound a lot like flirting. _

“Oh. What’s this?” Elsa cleared her throat before reciting. “Red hair like the fires of Hell. Beauty that can entice even the most righteous of mortals. Charisma that can charm the coldest of hearts.”  _ Oh sweet fucking Lucifer, she just described me to the letter! _ Anna’s eyes grew wide, taking a step back. Elsa closed the book, setting it in the cart, her eyes still on Anna. “How about a succubus.” It wasn’t phrased as a question.

“What? I. . .N-no, of course not!” Anna giggled nervously, the panic very reminiscent of the first day she saw Elsa and her complete blunder. “Also just a human. Like you.”

Elsa tilted her head, and smiled. A full fledged, show your teeth, smile. Then she reached over and placed her hand over Anna’s. Anna’s heart nearly stopped. “Of course you aren’t, silly. I just made that up. There’s no way you could be a succubus. You’re far too, well, you.”  _ Okay. Wait, what?  _ Elsa seemed to think over her words before amending. “Because you’re sweet and caring and selfless. Those demons only want one thing, right?”

“Um, thank you? Should I be offended by that though?” Anna’s heart finally slowed to a healthier speed, and the past thirty seconds were starting to catch up. Elsa was flirting. Elsa smiled. Elsa touching.  _ Holy fuck. Elsa touched me. _ Anna had picked up almost immediately Elsa didn’t touch others, and as such, Anna always made sure to leave plenty of space. But this.  _ This _ . Her head was spinning.

“I know I’ve been weird the last few days,” Elsa started, and her smile stayed, though it became more nervous, not quite as big. “I really don’t know how to make, or even keep, friends. It’s easier to push people away. But you’re different, Anna. So, thank you.” Elsa gently squeezed Anna’s hand, then finally released it before going back to her book shelving.

_ Well, fuck. _

>~<

The next day, Anna wasn’t sure she was talking to the same Elsa. It was like she’d completely changed. She talked more, smiled openly. Her normal updo bun was in a long braid over her shoulder. And good lord, her laugh. Anna melted every time. They were half way down their second aisle when the thought finally hit Anna:  _ she trusts you. _

It shouldn’t have been such a shock, as that was literally part of her job, but it still was. No one had gotten anywhere with Elsa, and now here Anna was, a total screw up, doing what no one else could.  _ Eat shit, Hans. _ So why wasn’t she more excited?

Maybe because Anna knew the end was approaching. It wouldn’t be long now, she could feel it. Elsa was opening up, and her feelings were beginning to surface, enough for Anna to read. Whatever wall Elsa had up at their initial meeting, it was all but gone now. Anna had become accustomed to Elsa, and she wasn’t even nervous around her anymore. She really was going to do this. She’d no longer be the laughing stock. The butt of jokes. She’d finally have earned some respect.

All she had to do was crush Elsa.

“. . . Are you even listening to me?” Anna felt the light touch of fingers on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. Blinking, she pulled on a smile, covering Elsa’s hand.

“Yeah, totally.”

Elsa frowned, not convinced. “You’ve been distracted all day. You sure? I know I say a lot of really unimportant things, but it’s what happens when you read a lot, with no one to talk to about it.”

“I’m fine. I promise.” Anna offered another, bigger smile. “And it’s not unimportant. I’m learning a lot!” Without thinking, Anna lifted their hands, kissing Elsa’s fingers. They both froze.  _ Fuck. Where did that come from?! _ Anna immediately let go and backed away.

“I’m sorry, Elsa. I didn’t mean–I wasn’t–”  _ Shit!  _ Yeah things were progressing, but Anna wanted to make sure Elsa had made the first move. Any small misstep, and she could be scaring Elsa away.

“It’s all right.” Elsa’s smile was slow, shy even, but there. “I–I didn’t mind.” She licked her lips, and for the first time since laying eyes on her, Anna saw her look nervous. “Can I tell you something?”

Anna nodded, holding her breath.

“I wasn’t totally honest, yesterday. I do like you, as a friend. But,” Elsa bit her lip, wringing her hands together. “But you also make me feel safe, and important. I don’t think you’d ever use me like others have and. . .” She paused, stepping closer, and took a deep breath. “I’ve wanted you since you first walked into the library. I had to be sure, and I’ve trained myself to conceal it, to not show it, because people always react if I do. But I don’t want to hide it anymore. Not from you. And I think you feel the same way.”

Before Anna’s brain could even begin to comprehend, Elsa was leaning in and then, very gently, placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Elsa lingered for half a moment then pulled back. She was blushing.  _ Fuck me running, she’s blushing! _

“I–uh– _ Yes _ .” Anna swallowed, unsure of what else to say. Not that she could even form words to talk if she wanted to. Again, why was she so shocked? This was the exact thing that was supposed to be happening. She should have Elsa pinned to the wall, hands roaming freely. But instead, she was just standing there, like an idiot.  _ Oh. Guilt. Fuck. _

Elsa didn’t seem to take Anna’s lack of words as discouragement though. Instead, Elsa grinned, took Anna’s hand, and walked them around the corner to a more secluded, though not exactly private, area. Still, good thing there weren’t many students. Anna finally smiled back.

>~<

Was this it? What Anna had finally been waiting for? What she had been working towards? Fuck Hans and all his snide remarks. She’d done it. She’d actually done it. Well, she was about to, anyway.

Elsa’s smile, once confident, grew slightly nervous. Her fingers played at the hem of her skirt –  _ why was it that short today?? –  _ as she kept glancing back at Anna expectantly. Elsa had made the initial contact, but wouldn’t make the first big move. Maybe couldn’t. That was okay; Anna could, and would.

Without another thought, Anna stepped closer, her lips easily finding Elsa’s. She was gentle at first, letting Elsa take in the feel. Anna had felt many lips over the countless years, but Elsa’s were by far the best. So soft, so warm. Anna wanted  _ more _ . The small amount of contact, and her body was already beginning to hum. Her hands moved to Elsa’s thighs, sliding just below her skirt, open palms gently skimming along the outside. Elsa gasped, causing Anna to stop, opening her eyes to gauge her reaction. But Elsa merely grinned and her hands were soon tangling into Anna’s hair as she urged the kiss on.

That small gesture, and Anna needed nothing further. She easily lifted Elsa onto the table, then moved between her legs, pulling her forward until they were flush against one another. Elsa’s response was a soft moan, her hands tightening in the waves of hair. To have gone so long with such little physical contact to now, it was intoxicating.

That’s when Anna felt it. That soft humming quickly became a persistent burn, and she felt the demon inside fully awaken. The kiss deepened, Elsa allowing her lips to part, and Anna obliging. But even as she did, Anna could feel it begin. The space between her shoulder blades started to tingle, a ripple under her skin as her wings slowly sprouted and took shape. Her tail, already long and fully formed, whipped excitedly back and forth. And her teeth, she could feel them sharpen as she nipped at Elsa’s lips and tongue.

Elsa, of course, was none the wiser. Her hands remained buried in hair, her moans growing, even if they needed to be quiet.

It was all so satisfying, and the demon inside was now reflected on the outside. But even as Anna felt the pull of Elsa’s soul, the very essence of what she was after, Anna held back. It burned to do so, her throat on fire, but still, she couldn’t let go. The craving was strong, so very strong, but Anna knew she  _ couldn’t.  _ She couldn’t taint this perfect being, this wonderful soul. She couldn’t use Elsa like this. She wouldn’t destroy her.

“No…” With all the strength she possessed, Anna ripped herself away from the woman in her arms, gasping harshly. Elsa’s face was questioning, her brows scrunched as her hands hovered in the air. It wasn’t fair, how beautiful she looked, how trusting. How delectable. But Anna shook her head, her body screaming at her in protest. “No, we ca–I–I’m sorry.”

One last glance at the woman sitting precariously on the table –  _ when had her shirt become unbuttoned?? _ – with hurt, confusion, and quickly rejection, all over her face, and Anna tore her eyes away and ran down the aisle as fast as she could, away from Elsa. Away from the temptation. Away from her last chance.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes burned with unshed tears.  _ What the fuck? What the fuck. What the fuck!  _ Fuck. Fuck!


End file.
